


I wish we were Fireproof (Narry)

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know right? what have i done, I'm Sorry, Insane ex girlfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, No martinis., Sad, Sad Ending, School Shootings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: The first shot sent everyone into a panic, but I wasn't ready for the next. I just hope he heard me...





	I wish we were Fireproof (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcoline_sails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/gifts).

I felt the blonde boy freeze up beside me at the sound. I didn't think, I just grabbed him and pulled him into the small storage closet. Despite my shaking hands, I slammed the door. I felt a dizzying sensation rush over me. I gave in and dropped to the floor. It was dark, but he laced his fingers with mine and whispered in my ear.

"H-Haz…" 

I heard a muffled, distant voice echo over the PA.

"Attention students and staff, lockdown, locks lights out of sight. This is not a drill" 

Niall gripped my hand harder, terrified out of his mind. He was sitting behind me, breathing hard.

_ I never thought this was how we'd hold hands. _

I heard another gunshot and jumped back against him out of fear. 

He seemed to have some sensibility running through him.

"Calm down, we're going to be okay. The door locks…" he paused as if trying to reassure himself about the supposedly locked door. "Just try to think about what makes you happy"

I didn't respond, just squeezed his hand, which had finally loosened some grip on me. I tried to calm down, the first happy thought that went through my mind was of Niall. The day we first met. He had sat next to me in biology during our sophomore year and smiled at me. We shook hands, and I held onto his a little too long, getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He had-

**BANG!** I turned my head quickly to the door and cringed as I heard whimpering of kids scared for their lives. I looked back at him and noticed he wasn't doing too well either, through the thin strip of light I saw his ghostly white skin. 

I didn't think, I reached out and hugged him. He hugged me back, clinging onto me out of fear. 

"Shit!" he said, I could feel his heart beating at a terrifying speed. 

"I don't want to die…" he said, reality smacking into him, like a bullet to the chest.

"Me either…" I held him in my arms. I think he was crying a little at this point… hell so was I. I'd never felt closer to him, it was almost enough to make me forget the footsteps echoing down distant hallways and the sound of bullets being sprayed. I don't know if it was the fear, the chemicals in the closet or if I was just being me, yet I wanted to kiss him. 

_ Think happy thoughts, Harry. _

I closed my eyes, although it made little difference, I couldn't see much anyway. I remember when I'd been in denial of liking him. It felt strange to like a male, and for a couple of months, I did nothing but deny it. He and I became good friends, laughing and smiling and singing together. By the time I was ready, I was too late. He'd fallen for a pretty girl, her name was Zara. I didn't know how to feel about her, she kind of put me on edge, but she was a pretty decent girl. They'd recently broken up, Niall didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't force it. 

In fact, I swear it felt like he was flirting with me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I dream about a world where we're together and happy. We could do anything together, it sounds like pure bliss...

I hadn't realised it until I heard some glass shattering and another round of gunfire being released, I'd almost forgot where I was. I felt dizzy and sick from the fear, and Niall became more desperate. He clung on me in the awkward sitting position we were in. I felt him shaking, and in that moment a strange burst of courage broke the surface. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

"C-calm down" I whispered, my voice sounding foreign to me. He didn't respond, the shaking slowed some and he rested his head on my chest, his tears wetting my T-shirt. 

I didn't understand why he was crying, I didn't understand why I was crying. Each sound I heard outside the dark room made me jump.

_ Where the hell are the police… surely they should be here by now! _

I felt dizzy and sick again, I had to spend most of my energy to keep from throwing up on the mortified boy in front of me, who's nails were now digging into my back. As bad as the sick feeling was, it reminded me of a happy memory. I remembered a day back in our junior year, I'd gotten sick during lunch and threw up on the ground. I was made fun of for it, for a week or two after I came back. He went with me to the nurse's office and- much to her displeasure- waited with me until she kicked him out. It was really sweet, and ever since then, I've hated nurse offices a little less. 

Nothing interrupted my thoughts this time, but I felt a strange feeling inside. It was quiet outside, that fact alone was making me feel better. 

"H-hey Ni…?" I said, looking down at him. He lifted his head and I could barely see the outline of his perfect, tear dripping face. 

"Yeah…?" He said after a pause and swallowing some of his spit. I put my hand under his chin. I truly felt I had nothing to lose at this point. I slowly moved forward, giving him a lifetime to push me away. 

He didn't, instead, when my lips brushed his, he opened his mouth and let me in. As we kissed, the hell of reality melted away. It was just the two of us. He started to pull away and our kiss broke. The kiss left me hard and drool dripping down my lip.

"I love you Haz. I'm glad you feel the same way"

"I love you too," I said, hugging and cradling him.

He felt the same…

"How long Niall…?" I whispered, still lost in our world.

"From the day that I met you." 

I smiled happily despite questions running through my mind. I thought back to when I'd asked him if he was straight. We were sitting on the floor at his house. We were working on a project together. We took a break to get some drinks and I asked him. 

He laughed a little, like him being gay was an incredible thing. I laughed right along. 

"You know… I tried moving on from you, I tried to with her." He said, his voice no longer a whisper, but a soft powerful tone. 

I didn't say anything, just messed with his blonde hair. He made an adorable breathy sound as I did.

_ Let's stay like this forever… _

Once I felt so peaceful I could sleep, I heard footfalls going around the corner. 

_The police must be here. Oh, thank god._

I listened closer, but only recognised one set of feet. It got closer to our door and I felt the moment of security shatter. 

"Ah, someone finally tipped me off." A female voice said from the hallway.

Niall began shaking and tried to stay quiet. 

_ Did he know her? _

"Ni~ come out sweetie this is all for you."

_Fuck._

"Z-Zara." He whispered in my ear, confirming my suspicions.

The door handle shuddered.

"Aw let me in please, I'm lonely out here."

"I'll talk to her." He said to me, starting to stand up.

"Are you crazy?!" I said, a little too loud for comfort. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the ground.

"Whos in there with you Ni?" 

I heard an intense banging on the handle of the door and felt my body freeze up out of fear. Niall's copied mine, even to the point of shaking again. 

I closed my eyes and tried to think about what was going on. Even though I figured it out in 2 seconds, it was still way too late.

I remembered back in my junior year some kids were messing with the door handles, trying to break them, or move or unlock them. They'd replaced all the ones in the classrooms that were badly damaged...

In that moment, I realised I was screwed. Instead of being met with a wave of panic, I became calm. I was calm and peaceful with tears streaming down my face and dripping onto my lips which had curved into a half-smile. I saw the door creep open, proof she'd shattered the lock mechanism.

She stood there for half a second. Holding a small handgun at point-blank range. I didn't think. I pushed Niall behind me and used my body to block him. 

She fired once and time stood still.

I tried to say _ I love you, Niall. _ I don't know if he heard it. The last thing I saw was her sadistic grin. The last thing I felt was his hand on my shoulder. The last thing I heard was Niall calling my name. 

All just milliseconds before the bullet ripped through my chest and everything went black…

* * *

"Alright Liam, let's see what we can find." I stepped past the caution tape into the hallway. The door to the closet was wide open. I walked over and looked, with Liam following right behind me. The untouched scene was highly disturbing, more so than any I'd seen in a while, mostly because they were only high school kids.

He stood by my side and said

"The one with long brown hair is Harry Styles age 17. The other is Niall Horan age 18. They were both seniors here." I think he sensed I wasn't listening, because he went quiet for a moment.

"Yeah…" The one named Harry had 3 bullet wounds on him. One to the chest and two on his left shoulder. He was in front of Niall as if he had positioned himself to take as many bullets as possible. It didn't matter for the case, but I found myself curious. I stood in the doorway of the small room. Harry had tried to take the bullet for Niall. He must have because Niall's fatal shot was to the head. It was clear they weren't just shooting random people because they took care to make sure Niall was dead. 

"Who did you say was the shooter?" I asked Liam.

"Uh… a senior named Zara Kamil. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." I paused. "This was the last room she shot right?"

"Yeah Louis, they told us all this info, some 5 minutes ago, are you okay?"

"... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said, staring at them and their sad story. 

He pulled out a communication device and had a short conversation with the people back at the station. I didn't listen, I felt bad for these men._ What kind of psyco- _

"Alright. So, they've got her motive. She was in love with the blonde boy. And she went crazy when he left her."

"Wow…" I looked at them one last time. 

"Alright, there's nothing much else we need. Ready to go?"

"I guess so" something felt off, yet I still turned away and started walking, leaving the bodies of the two kids stacked and covered in blood and tears.


End file.
